


Fission Reaction

by Maidezmaidez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, F/M, Gen, Helpful Plagg, I have no idea what I'm doing, Marinette can't remember what happened, No Beta, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg, Plaggadrien, Plain old Marinette, Tikkibug, We Die Like Men, anxious!Marinette, fission, fusion (sorta), sad!Adrien, the heroes get split unevenly by the akuma, tikki is annoyed by everything, y'all this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidezmaidez/pseuds/Maidezmaidez
Summary: Marinette felt the headache before she felt anything else. She didn’t feel the gravel sticking to her cheeks as she slowly lifted her head off the pavement. She felt ill, like she was ripped apart and then sewn back together with a 5-guage sewing needle, (not that her description was too far off). What exactly happened to her?Finally, able to peel her eyes open, Marinette took in the sight of 3 figures lying about in all sorts of bodily configurations that could not possibly be comfortable. One figure in particular caught her eye as they were decked out in bright red and black spots, not unlike a ladybug. Their face was obscured from her vision, and they didn’t seem to be moving.Gosh, what happened to us? Them?





	Fission Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, welcome!
> 
> This is actually my first fanfic ever. Long-time reader and fan though for Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> I had this idea while in the shower, believe it or not. So while I'm in between semesters, I'm gonna write!
> 
> Lesgo, my friends.

Marinette felt the headache before she felt anything else. She didn’t feel the gravel sticking to her cheeks as she slowly lifted her head off the pavement. She felt ill, like she was ripped apart and then sewn back together with a 5-guage sewing needle, (not that her description was too far off). What exactly happened to her? 

Finally, able to peel her eyes open, Marinette took in the sight of 3 figures lying about in all sorts of bodily configurations that could not possibly be comfortable. One figure in particular caught her eye as they were decked out in bright red and black spots, not unlike a ladybug. Their face was obscured from her vision, and they didn’t seem to be moving. 

Gosh, what happened to us? Them? Marinette got up on shaky legs and tried to walk over to the Ladybug, but quickly gave up as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She closed her eyes and set her head between her knees. She tried to keep her vomit contained within her stomach as she would very much like to not vomit, thank you very much.

After a few moments passed, Marinette heard a groan come from one of the other two people across the way. Looking up, Marinette noticed the clad-in-black figure shifting and rolling over to lay on their back. Wild blonde hair flounced all around their head, black costume completed with cat ears (Cat ears??). They look like they had just been through the express dry setting on the drier. Marinette could only imagine her own hair looked about the same. Their face contorted and the figure blinked his eyes open. Pale blue gazed at the sky before glancing around at the surroundings. When they finally landed on Marinette’s hunched over figure, concern as well as confusion painted his expression. 

“...Hey, are you ok--” The Cat Guy coughed rapidly and dryly, with his knees coming up to meet his chest as he rolled to his side facing Marinette. After his coughing fit ended, he looked back at Marinette with a pained expression and a crooked smile.

“Are you okay?” He asked again. 

Marinette swallowed down the anxiety building in her chest, again trying to keep her queasy stomach on a leash. For some reason, the Cat Boy’s face seemed oddly familiar, but there was something off with his face. Wasn’t he supposed to have green Cat Eyes? Marinette’s brain supplied. 

“I-I think so..?” she weakly mumbled. There was a lot that wasn’t adding up, and for some reason, Marinette couldn’t find the solution to it. She just felt…insecure. Incredibly so. 

“I didn’t realize you were caught up in the mess, Marinette, but I’m glad you’re alright!”

Hang on, how did this Cat Boy know who she was? Marinette felt herself flush, and she couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth,

“W-wait, who are you? How d-d-do you know my name? Do you know me from school?”  
The Cat Boy frowned, he sat up to lean on his elbows.

“Marinette, it’s me, Adrien. We go to school together and we’ve been friends for a year now. You sit in front of me.” He smiled gently at her. 

Marinette now realizes that she must’ve hit her head really, really hard. The floofly blond hair and stunning smile reset a bit of info her mind was keeping at bay. 

“Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste!? Teen Fashion Model?” Marinette exclaimed. There was absolutely no way her crush would be in her class at her school, right? 

“In the flesh, hah.” Adrien chuckled humorlessly. He must not be so fond of the title nor the gawking he received from his multitude of fan girls. Just like Marinette was doing to him right now!!

Marinette’s arms cycled violently around her face. “AAWUAAH, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything! P-please forgive me, you probably have enough fangirls excluding me.”

Adrien blushed a slightly at her antics. Well, that’s what Marinette thought anyways. The black domino mask he was sporting covered up his cheeks, making his pale blue eyes stand out even more. 

“Uh-uh, yeah! You’re okay though, Marinette! You’re a really good friend, so I don’t mind that much.” 

Adrien was definitely blushing now, and his arm reached up to the back of his neck in a gesture that only screams embarrassment. Marinette felt awful.

Deciding to bypass her own embarrassment, as well as Adrien’s, Marinette decided that she might as well get some information that her brain was severely lacking. 

“S-so, anyways! What were you doing here, Adrien? Were you at a uh…,” 

Marinette scanned Adrien’s figure from top to bottom. He looked like he was a super hero of some sort, or maybe a villain. His leather outfit fitted him nicely, with nice detail highlighting the shoulder pads, pockets, boots and… belt-tail? All of that including the leather ears fixed in his hair made his appearance unmistakably super. 

“...super hero Photo-shoot?”

Adrien chuckled and said, “No, no I was at school before the akuma atta—”Adrien cut himself off, before he glanced down at himself, blue eyes widening in shock. 

Adrien whipped his head up to stare at Marinette. Marinette stared back with her face not accusing him of anything in the slightest. She looked confused more than anything. Adrien felt a bit of relief that he didn’t stupidly expose his secret identity. 

“Uh,” Adrien started, staring once more at himself and then back to Marinette. “Let’s go with that.” He winced.

Marinette was about to ask another question about his eyes being so pale, when a loud, drawn-out yawn interrupted her. She and Adrien turned their heads to the third person who was apparently invited to the slumber-party as well. The figure was dressed in blue skinny jeans, with a white shirt and bright orange converse. His limbs stretched languidly as his body was still draped over belly-up a car hood a couple meters over. If Marinette wasn’t mistaken, she would’ve mistaken him for a cat rather than Adrien who was actually dressed up as a feline. 

The yawn ended and the figures limbs flopped back down to the car hood. The guy’s head was still tipped back off the other end of the hood. 

Marinette spared a glance at Adrien as he looked at her with a light green sheen to his face. Maybe he felt nauseous, too? 

“Maaaan, that was some hit! Holy shit, Adrien, what were you thinking? I could definitely use some camembert right now.”

The guy’s raspy voice broke Marinette’s attention away from Adrien’s face, now a pale white than green, and she looked back. 

The guy finally lifts his head, scanning his surroundings. Vivid, green cat eyes locks onto hers and they widened with recognition. 

“Ah… We seem to be in a pickle.”

“You think?!” Adrien shouts, “You have my face, Plagg!” Adrien, no longer under any shock, strides over to “Plagg” to haul him upwards off the car. 

“Plagg” grips onto Adrien’s forearms as his feet scuffle before they hit the ground underneath them. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! It’s not my fault that I look devilishly handsome with your face! I’ll have you know that I eat Camembert to maintain a healthy complexion, so you’re the one missing out!”

Marinette’s stomach lurches violently as she takes in the scene in front of her. She swears that she’s seeing double. There are two Adriens! A sad, blue-eyed one dressed in Cat Gear and a Green-Eyed Cat one dressed casually. She definitely hit her head on something. Really, really, really hard. Maybe they were twins? But even then, who names their child Adrien and then the other something dumb like Plagg?

Adrien and “Plagg” continue their bickering, both boys increasing their volume. Marinette is so torn between the two that she’s caught staring back and forth between the two, trying to see which one the real Adrien is, and which one is the fake. None of them notice the fourth figure twitch and start to grumble.

“Plagg, haven’t you learned how to shut up in all your millennia of existence? You’ve given me a headache.” 

Three pairs of eyes whip around to the girl getting up from the rubble. The head previously covered by a chunk of concrete was now revealed with the brightest blue hair tied in twin pigtails with long red ribbon flowing from their points. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien asks, “You know Plagg?”

“What? Of course, I know Plagg. He’s fought several akuma with me, like Style Queen.” Ladybug replies, stretching out her shoulders and not turning around. 

Marinette grew frustrated, she didn’t understand anything that was going on, and this Ladybug girl was not helping with this whole situation. She seemed to be beside herself, not focused on anything but the thoughts forming in her head. Ladybug unwrapped the yo-yo hung around her waist and begun to twirl it around rapidly. She was going to leave!

“Hey, hold on!” Marinette yelled, stopping the Ladybug from her departure plans.  
“What’s an akuma? Who are you guys? I don’t understand.”

Ladybug huffed in annoyance and turned around to face Marinette for the first time. 

Marinette’s stomach dropped when she recognized her own face starring back at her like a mirror. The only difference was the big, blue eyes that bulged out, almost bug-like in their effect. 

Ladybug’s face morphed from its annoyance to complete recognition and then horror, taking in the dark black features of the familiar face in front of her. 

“Marinette?”

Marinette threw up. 

 

\--------

 

Marinette heaved for as long as her stomach felt like it seemed. After being held in for so long, the contents cheered for freedom in their acidic scent and her stomach continued its punishment towards her for trying to keep it contained. 

Getting sick sucked. 

Through her dry heaving and tears, Marinette felt a hand rest between her shoulder blades. The hand was cool to the touch as it traced delicate patterns in her back, giving Marinette a small sense of relief. 

She looked up from the ground from her kneeling position to view acid green cat-eyes gazing into her own. Marinette felt a whole new level of embarrassment when she imagined what her current state must look like to the other three surrounding her. 

“You’re alright, Princess,” Plagg murmured to her. “We’ll figure this out eventually.”

“We might not get to afford the luxury of time,” Ladybug spoke. “The akumatized victim is still out there, causing chaos and harming civilians!”

“LB, do you really hear anything like that? The streets are empty.” Adrien supplied. 

“Adrien, that’s not Ladybug. Not all the way anyways.” Plagg explained as he guided Marinette to rest on her haunches rather than kneeling in the crumbly pavement. 

Adrien began to protest, but Ladybug cut him off. 

“He’s right,” Ladybug said. “I’m not entirely Ladybug. I’m mostly Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami, but it seems like I have Ladybug’s memories—or should I say, Marinette’s memories.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open, and with a small gasp, he turned to look at Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette was his Lady! But Ladybug, (Tikkibug?) was right, Marinette had no memories from the minute she woke up. Her hair and eyes were also a darker black than Adrien remembered her having. 

“But how did you get split from each other like that?” Adrien asked.

“I reckon it’s from the same akuma blast we got hit with, considering you stupidly leaped in front of Ladybug instead of pulling her away! The Akuma’s blast’s spreads, Adrien. Basic Nuclear chemistry!” Plagg stood up from his spot next to Marinette. 

“Well, sorry, I just wanted to protect my lady! It still doesn’t explain how we got evenly split into two bodies while they had an uneven split!”

“Boys,” Tikkibug interrupted, “That’s enough. Fission is still out there, since we are still split into halves. We’re going to need to figure something out together so we can recuperate and not tear each other apart even further.” 

“M-maybe, we can go to m-my house?” Marinette suggested. Marinette couldn’t remember what her house looked like, or if she even lived in a house, but she’d do anything to get herself out of her vomit-stained clothes and out of the public eye. There was a couple of civilians starting to emerge from their houses and alleyways. A crowd might form and then they’d be all over the news!

Tikkibug turned towards Marinette, “Good thinking, Marinette. I’ll take you, and Plagg, take Adrien. We’ve got to make it quick. There’s a crowd gathering.” Tikkibug pulled out her yo-yo and wrapped her strong arm around Marinette’s waist.

“Hang on a minute, Tikks,” Plagg drawled out, “I don’t have any powers to do that.”

Tikkibug paused, “What?”

“The kid’s got the powers. Not me. I’ve checked.”

“P-plagg? What do you mean, I have the powers? I’m pretty sure I don’t, I’m just Adrien.” Adrien stammered through his speech. 

Plagg sideways glanced at Adrien. “Get us out of here, kid. With the staff.”

“Adrien, you can do it. You’re over thinking this, and we’ve got to move.” Tikkibug huffed. 

Adrien felt an overwhelming feeling of not good enough. Having two gods look down upon you condescendingly is almost as bad as his Father’s glare. Maybe. 

“Adrien,” Adrien met eyes with Marinette who held a soft look within her features. 

“You can do this. I believe in you.” Marinette smiled gently. 

Adrien felt a surge of encouragement run through his veins. Something he’s always felt around Ladybug during any of their meet-ups. Maybe Marinette still had some Ladybug in her after all. Or is it that Marinette had those traits all along. 

Adrien grasped Plagg around the waist, mirroring Tikkibug’s grasp on Marinette. 

“Alright, I’ll try.”

With that, the sets of pairs launched themselves into the air, (Adrien somewhat clumsily) and made their way through the Parisian rooftops. Now able to take in their surroundings and aftermath of the akuma, Marinette scanned the city. Multiple buildings seemed to be deconstructed, with brick walls set outside any framework the building had. Windows seemed to float in mid-air. Trees now separated into leaves and branches, unevenly and perfectly symmetrical sets scattered across the Park. There was no sign of a villain running rampant through the city, just like Adrien had pointed out. 

Marinette and Tikkibug landed onto the Terrace of a bakery after a couple minutes of swinging. Tikkibug glanced at Marinette and her eyes seemed to bore straight into her soul. Marinette gulped and felt incredibly uneasy and exposed. Shifting her gaze past Tikkibug, Marinette spotted Adrien and Plagg as they soon came into view. 

“Easy, Adrien. Fwip, extend, release. Fwip, extend release!” Plagg’s voice carried into the air.

“I’ve got it, Plagg. I really think I do.” Adrien grinned following the motions exactly as Plagg instructed. This whole superhero thing was way easier than he expected. 

“Alright, here’s the roof! Stick the Super Hero Landing!” Plagg said. 

Uh oh. Adrien definitely didn’t know how to do that. 

“Wait, how do I do that--!” Adrien 

“Pull up! Pull up! Pull up! Adrien!!!!!” 

Plagg screeched as the pair collided with the brickwork of the terrace when the staff connected to the edge of the fence, forming a stooge-like right triangle with the terrace. Both Tikkibug and Marinette grimaced when the two cat-partners fell off the wall and onto the awning and potted plants. 

Plagg, the lucky one who landed back-first on the awning, lifted his head just enough to look at Tikkibug and Marinette, with a sly grin spreading across his face. 

“Me thinks we still need to work on that Superhero Landing.” 

From his suplexed position among the potted plants, Adrien moaned softly. 

Tikkibug rolled her eyes and walked over to Plagg who was trying to get up from his sunken in state of the awning. She was mumbling something about how cats were supposed to land on their feet, but neither of them was a cat exactly. Marinette took this opportunity and strode over to where Adrien had further slumped down. Plants and dirt spilt upon the wooden planks of the roof around him. He had a dazed look in his eyes. Noticing her in his field of vision, Adrien shifted to grab her outstretched hand. 

“That was totally… wild” Adrien began, grunting as he was heaved awkwardly off the pots, “I didn’t realize how much our kwamis aided us with our abilities as super heroes. It sorta makes me feel like a complete failure.”

Marinette was struck by how self-pitying Adrien sounded. Was he always like this or was it that he kept that part of himself hidden from the rest of the world? Marinette once again felt frustrated by her lack of memories. Tikkibug must have gotten all the good and important things when they were so-called split. That splitting just left Marinette in her plain, old, human form. 

“I know what you mean,” Marinette offered. At least she could empathize with Adrien. This whole thing wasn’t turning out as awkward as she imagined it could be. 

Adrien brushed his cat suit off, twisting to make sure he removed all the dirt from his back and sides, and looked back at her. He grinned softly as he gave his thanks, but his sad, blue eyes betrayed his content. 

“Let’s go, love birds!” The raspy voice of Plagg brought Marinette’s attention away from Adrien. She could feel herself flush slightly at his words, but only chalked it up to her own shame at her inattention. 

Plagg sat half-way into an opening of a skylight Marinette had failed to notice earlier. Alarms sounded in her head at the idea of breaking into a stranger’s house. Not to mention they destroyed their precious plants. 

“W-w-e can’t go in there! That’s someone’s house, Plagg!” Marinette croaked. 

A stupidly recognizable face popped up besides Plagg’s knees from underneath the skylight, annoyance written across her face.

“It’s your house, Marinette. We can’t stay out here.” Tikkibug nagged. 

That familiar feeling of embarrassment filled Marinette’s chest again. She felt a hand press between her shoulder blades and looked up to see Adrien smile gently at her again. 

“Right… My house. Clearly my house. Yup.” Marinette churned out. She had a feeling this was going to be a long, long situation to deal with as the four finally made their way inside to start a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Guahaaha, I actually don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> I do, I promise. I have a plan. 
> 
> I'll update as I write more. Hopefully its worth writing :,)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love to you!


End file.
